


Please

by braezenkitty



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Begging Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braezenkitty/pseuds/braezenkitty
Summary: A 100 word drabble written for the Kinktober prompt: Begging.





	Please

“Come on, Cas,” Dean whined, words half muffled by the pillow under his face.

“Say it,” Cas said, words half muffled by Dean's ass cheeks.

Dean gave a frustrated groan. Cas' tongue and fingers were great, but he wanted more. “Fine. Please.”

“Mhm mm,” Cas hummed, the vibration shooting pleasure straight to Dean's dick.

“Oh, god,” Dean moaned, shoving his hips back against Cas’ face. “Please, Cas.”

“Please what?”

Dean whined again.

“Say the words or you're not getting my cock tonight.”

“Please,” Dean gasped. “Please fuck me, Cas. Want your cock. Please.”

“Good boy,” Cas said with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Come fanflail over Dean and Cas with me on [tumblr](http://braezenkitty.tumblr.com/).


End file.
